When the Devil Hijack Your Body
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Lemon Bloody.  Rukia menemukan Ichigo lemonan dengan Inoue...    RnR please.


Karena kebencian lahyang buat Shicchi berhasil membuat fiction ber-genre Lemon/Bloody. Ini hanya OneShot. My first Lemon Bloody and my first fiction in Naruto. Ejoyed.

Well, typo masih berserakan dan banyak tata bahasa yang harus diperbaiki.

Kali ini Flame, caci makian **DITERIMA.**

Title: When the Devil hijack your body

Genre: Lemon and Bloody.

Bukan aku yang memulainya. Tapi kau… yang membuka pintu kehancuran dan hidupmu akan berakhir…

tragis.

Bleach belongs to TITE KUBO

This Fiction belongs to me, Shicchi.

"A…Ahhh…."

Desahan itu memenuhi ruangan. Desahan yang cukup keras. Dua sejoli itu saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Dilihat dari tingkah laku mereka yang saling meraba, dan saling mendesah memanggil masing-masing nama lawan mainnya.

"A…aaah…Ku-Kurosaki-kuuunhhhhh~" desah wanita berambut oranye tua itu. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya meraba punggung lelaki yang dia panggil 'Kurosaki' itu.

"Oh…yeah…aaahh…aaahhh…te-teruskanhhh…." Ucap gadis itu lagi. lelaki itu, Kurosaki Ichigo langsung mengambil ritme yang pelan hingga semakin lama tangannya yang kini sedang menjamah kewanitaan gadis yang bernama Orihime Inoue itu.

"Kau menyukainya, eh?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Senyuman yang tak sepantasnya dia berikan kepada wanita itu. Lelaki itu mengetahuinya. Dia melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya dia lakukan dengan wanita itu. Namun, masa bodoh. Siapa yang akan tahan dengan godaan surga dunia ini?

"Oh… ayo masukkan…sa-yang aaahhh~" wanita itu tak henti-hentinya mendesah dan mengeluarkan cairan climax-nya.

Piiiiipp piiiiip piiiip

Ponsel itu berbunyi tanda ada orang yang memanggilnya. Keduanya mengarahkan mata mereka keaarah handphone yang bergetar di atas meja. Sejenak, Ichigo menatap wajah Inoue seolah menanyakan apakah dia harus menjawab telfon itu.

"U-ukh… siapa yang berani mengganggu acara kita? Mengganggu saja dia," kata Inoue.

"Entahlah, biar aku jawab tel-" belum siap Ichigo berbicara, Inoue langsung melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Ichigo.

"Ayolah, aku tak akan lama…" kata ichigo sambil mengecup bibir wanita itu, kemudian menjawab handphonenya.

"Moshi-moshi…Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang masih duduk di atas perut Inoue, tangan kanannya yang memegang telfon dan satunya meremas dada besar Inoue.

"Ichigoo! Kamu kemana saja sih? Aku sedang menuju apartementmu," kata Rukia dari kejauhan sana. Seketika mata Ichigo terbelalak.

"APA? Kau mau ke apartement?" tanya Ichigo kaget. Hingga remasan tangannya ke dada Inoue itu kasar.

"Aaaaah~ saakiiit sayang…" kata Inoue refleks.

"Ichigo? I-itu suara siapa?" tanya Rukia setelah mendengar suara Inoue.

"I-itu… suara televisi, Ru-Rukia! Kau tidak usah ke apartmentku. A-aku sedang di kantor," kata Ichigo.

"Huuuh, mana mungkin kamu menonton TV dikantor, sayang… memangnya kamu mau kalau Bos kita, Orihime Inoue-sama mengizinkanmu menonton TV sambil kerja?" tanya Rukia sambil tetap berjalan hingga dia berada di depan pintu apartmen Ichigo.

"Ta-tapi…"

Tuuuuuut. Sambungan terputus.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia mengetahui hubungan kita?" tanya Ichigo panic. Orihime langsung menaikkan badannya kemudian menggesekkan kedua dada besarnya ke dada bidang Ichigo.

"Sudahlaaah….aaah…kalau ketahuan yasudah, biarkan saja…" kata Inoue santai sambil menggesek-gesekkan benda kenyal itu.

"Aaah~ kau memang pandai menggodaku, Hime. Tapi… kalau dia mengadukanku kepada Byakuya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?" tanya Ichigo sambil menarik pinggang Inoue lebih mendekat dengannya.

"Aaah…aaah… kita bunuh saja dia sayang… biar orang-orangku yang mengurusnya," kata Inoue.

"Tapi-" belum sempat Ichigo berkomentar, Inoue langsung mengulum bibir lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak menerima komentar apapun, sayang…. Yang penting puaskan aku malam ini~" kata Inoue. Tak lama kemudian mereka memulai lagi cumbuan panas yang menggairahkan itu.

BRAAAAK

"Ichigo... sudah kuduga kau di…ru…mah…" kata-katanya kian melemah ketika melihat adegan laknat didepan matanya. Yang lebih gilanya, lelaki itu berstatus PACARnya. Dengan refleks Rukia berdiri di hadapan Ichigo dan Inoue.

"ICHI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? DASAR LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK!" Rukia, yang amarahnya memuncak langsung menjatuhkan tasnya ke tanah.

"Hey, wanita! Kau tau kalau Ichigo itu kekasihku, dan lancang sekali kau melakukan hal yang lebih rendah daripada binatang! Aku tak percaya pemilik Inoue advertising tak lebih dari seorang wanita murahan!" cibir Rukia tajam, namun orang yang dimaksud hanya menatap mata wanita itu dengan tatapan yang enteng.

"Tch, Kurosaki-kun memilihku karena aku lebih baik daripada kamu, tidak seksi, kau tidak memiliki tubuh yang diidamkan seorang pria," kata Inoue sambil memeluk Ichigo dari belakang.

"Brengsek!"

"Cukup Rukia! Tinggalkan ruangan ini, segera. Aku… aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini!" kata Ichigo.

"Bukan aku yang memulainya. Tapi kau! Kau yang membuka pintu kehancuran! Dan hidupmu akan berakhir…" ucap Rukia sambil berjalan mendekati meja yang banyak peralatan yang tebuat dari kaca.

"tragis." Kata Rukia sambil mengambil sebuah vas bunga mahal yang terbuat dari batu crystal -pemberian Inoue- itu kearah mereka berdua.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~" suara Inoue melengking kuat ketika kepala Ichigo telah dipenuhi oleh darah segar yang keluar dari pelipisnya bak air terjun.

"Ku-kurang…ajar!" kata Inoue melirik Rukia tajam. Mata violet itu mengarah ke sebuah piring yang berisikan potongan-potongan kue yang sangat mewah. Dipinggirnya terdapat pisau lipat yang berukuran sedang. Dia pungut pisau kecil itu dan berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

"Ru-rukia! Ini salahku! Jangan sakiti… Hime…" kata Ichigo yang mulai kehilangan pandangan matanya.

"Uhuhuhuhu…. Ini adalah kesalahan kalian berdua… yang telah membuat iblis menjajah tubuhku," kata Rukia. Kini, tangan kirinya memegang botol anggur sisa minuman Ichigo dan Inoue sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pisau lipat itu.

"Uukh!" Ichigo mencoba melawan, hanya saja karena pandangannya mengabur, Rukia dengan mudah mendorong Ichigo dan membuatnya tersungkur ke sudut di bawah tempat tidur.

JLEEEP!

"Aaaagggghhhh!" teriakan memilukan itupun keluar. Ketika gadis bermata violet itu mencabik-cabik kaki lelaki itu.

"Ku-kurosaki-kuuun!" kata Inoue yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Kini badannya masih ditutupi selimut tebal berwarna putih.

"Heee? Kau mau mencobanya, ya?" tanya Rukia kemudian mendekati Inoue yang ketakutan. Ketakutannya sangat jelas terlihat saat tangannya bergetar hebat.

"K-kau tak mungkin membunuhku!" kata Inoue sambil melempar bantal, guling, semua yang ada disitu dengan sembarangan, dan alhasil tidak sedikitpun menyentuh tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Heeee? Kau fikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu? Kau bahkan ketakutan dengan aksiku sekarang," kata Rukia.

"Ja-jangan! Aku akan memberikanmu uang! Be-berapapun!" kata Inoue. Rukia bergidik.

"Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan darimu adalah melihatmu berlumuran darah segar!" kata Rukia sembari mengancungkan pisau lipatnya dengan cepat ke lengan Inoue.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" teriak Inoue meratapi sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ketubuhnya. Ada bekas huruf X di tangan hingga di sikunya.

"Ta-tanganku!" kata Inoue menangis. kini selimut tebal itu dihiasi warna merah segar yang mengalir begitu derasnya.

"CUKUP RUKIAAA!" kata Ichigo berteriak sambil menahan sakit di kepala dan ditubuhnya.

"Oh, iya… aku hampir melupakanmu," kata Rukia sambil berjalan ke sudut ruangan.

"Sayang sekali yaa, badanmu terlalu sakit untuk bergerak," kata Rukia sambil melihat tubuh Ichigo yang bertelanjang dada. Tak lama kemudian, Rukia duduk di pangkuan Ichigo.

"Nee, Ichigo… aku mau kau membandingkan… kau lebih puas denganku… atau dengan wanita murahan itu," kata Rukia sambil menggesekkan ujung pisaunya di pipi Ichigo.

Tessss.

Darah segar keluar dari pipi itu dengan derasnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ru-kia… aku ti-tidak seharusnya me-mela-kk-ukan se-semua ini," kata Ichigo terbata-bata. Tangan Rukia mulai melemas dan terjatuh di samping kaki Ichigo. Dia terdiam.

"Dia…berhenti," gumam Inoue pelan.

"Ichigo…" katanya.

"Ya? Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengelus kepla Rukia. Wanita itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan lelaki tu sederet giginya yang rata serta seringaian iblis terlukis di wajahnya. Oh! My god sungguh menyeramkan.

"Melihatmu berkata seperti itu membuatku semakin bernafsu untuk membunuhmu, my beloved koi…" kata Rukia.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo yang matanya juga terbelalak sama seperti Inoue.

"Baiklah. Akan kuselesaikan segera agar wanita itu mendapat giliran selanjutnya," kata Rukia sambil memotong-motong lengan Ichigo.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" terikan itu terdengar lagi.

"Ku-kurosaki-kuuuun!" kata Inoue yang ada di atas tempat tidur.

"Hey, wanita murahan! Kau diam saja! aku mau bercumbu dengan kekasihku tercinta," kata Rukia kemudian mengiris dada bidang Ichigo. Dia mengirisnya seolah seseorang yang sedang mengukir sesuatu di pohon.

"Death," kata Inoue dalam hati, dia membaca ukiran rukia yang ada di dada Ichigo.

JLEEEP! JLEEEEP! JLEEEEP!

Tiga tusukan berhasil menembus dada lelaki itu.

"A-aaa….' Dan akhirnya semua telah selesai. Ichigo krosaki sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Ku-kurosaki…kun…" Inoue, yang melirik sebuah pintu keluar mulai mencoba berlari menuju pintu namun-

PRANKKK

"A-a-a-aa…" Inoue terdiam. Perlahan, rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ya. Rukia langsung menancapkan pisau tepat di tengah punggung Inoue.

"Ku-chi-ki…"

Bruuuk!

Dan Inoue tak sadarkan diri. Malam itu adalah malam dimana sang iblis menjajah tubuhmu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat laknat. Dua mayat yang disisahkan oleh seorang Rukia yang menatap mayat Inoue terbujur kaku di lantai.

Buuuk!

Dia menginjak kepala Inoue. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Berkali-kali hingga kepala itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dengan sesuatu yang lunak, cair dan lengket menyembur keluar dari kepala itu. Ya. otaknya langsung menyembur keluar dengan dahsyatnya membuat seringaian Rukia semakin menakutkan.

Jleeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"A-aku… telah membunuh mereka," kata Rukia sadar.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" polisi tiba-tiba langsung masuk ke apartement tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

~~~~.-.-.-.-.~~~~

"Nee, shiro-chan tidak membaca Koran hari ini ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cepol satu, Hinamori Momo.

"Hmm. Aku membacanya. Kejadian yang sungguh tragis," kata lawan bicaranya, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Iya, polisi juga belum tahu siapa pelakunya. Karena ditemukannya tiga mayat disitu. Yang anehnya, dua diantara mereka tidak berbusana, dan satunya lagi berpakaian lengkap," celoteh Momo. Hitsugaya diam.

"Ada yang berargumen, kalau pelakunya adalah wanita berpakaian lengkap itu. Karena di pisau lipat itu ada sidik jari wanita itu, setelah mereka dibunuh, mungkin takut ditangkap polisi, dia memotong lehernya sendiri," kata Momo lagi.

"Entahlah… ayo masuk kelas, entar sensei marah,"

"Baik!"

Kantin itu sudah sepi. Pertanda murid-murid sedang berada di kelas masing-masing. Kemudian datanglah seorang petugas kebersihan membersihkan kantin tersebut. Ketika sedang menyapu, dia melihat seorang wanita tengah duduk sambil menunduk.

"Hey, wanita! Kau menunggu siapa?" tanya petugas kebersihan itu.

"Kekasihku…" katanya. Petugas itu menyentuh bahunya. Dingin.

"Siapa namamu? Dan siapa kekasihmu?" tanya petugas itu lagi. wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan mata violet besarnya yang memukau.

"Aku….Kuchiki…Rukia…"

End

Maaf kalau Shicchi kesannya membashing. Tapi bener, Shicchi gak ada niat untuk membashing. Karena ini lemon bloody shicchi yang pertama.

Review pleaseee


End file.
